


National Cities Secret

by emilyelizaxo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyelizaxo/pseuds/emilyelizaxo
Summary: Kara is Supergirl. Lena finds out.





	National Cities Secret

**Author's Note:**

> the SHORTEST supercorp one shot!  
> follow me on twitter: @idinasblunt  
> kudos/reviews very much appreciated.  
> sorry if there’s any mistakes in grammar/spelling.

National City at 5:27AM is beautiful. The sun is rising, nature starts singing and Kara Danvers is waking up with a smile on her face. She turns over, stretches and gets out of bed. Her bare feet touch the floorboards as she makes her way over to the kitchen to grab herself a cup of coffee, strong coffee. Without warning doorbell rings and she almost smashed her cup onto the floor but steadies herself, with her x-ray vision she scans the door only to see that it’s Lena Luthor.

“What does she want at this time in the morning?” Kara thought to herself and walked over to open her front door.

“Kara.” Lena spoke.

“Lena?” Kara asked, confused.

“Is it true?” Lena asked.

“Is what true?” Kara was getting anxious. 

“You’re supergirl.” She said it like it was bad thing, or she was just sad that her best friend didn’t tell her, but she couldn’t lie now could she? This was it, she had to tell her.

“Yes.” Kara said with a sad expression.

“Why didn’t you tell me? You’re my best friend, Kara.” Lena’s eyes filled with tears.

“I tried too, I wanted too, so many times, but you kept saying how I never lied to you, how you could trust me, and every moment that passed I knew it would be so much worse in me telling you, but I couldn’t do it, you’re so guarded, your heart is surrounded by wires and walls and I couldn’t do it, Lena, you’re my best friend.” The words tumbled out of Kara’s mouth, she was ready, waiting for Lena to walk away, dismiss her, tell her she no longer wanted her in her life, but when Kara looked away, Lena walked towards her.

“I knew, Kara. I knew from the very first moment I met you. You are never around when Supergirl is around. And Supergirl is never around when you are.” Lena took Kara’s hands, and held them. “It was so obvious and I’m a genius.” Lena laughed. “I thought you would tell me yourself instead of my brother telling me but I understand it all. It’s the biggest secret of National City, I just wish you could have trusted me more.” 

“Lena. I do trust you. I trust you with my whole heart. I didn’t want to break yours. I can deal with the pain of not telling you I’m Supergirl but I could never deal with the pain of losing you. It was a choice between truth or losing my best friend, and I was willing to take the sacrifice of trust. I’m so sorry.” Kara got more upset.

“It’s okay, Kara. I am still your best friend.”

“You, you are? But I lied to you, for years I lied. How are you okay with this?” 

“Because, Kara. You would have told me eventually. And I never want to lose you either. You mean more to me than you will ever know, I don’t know how to tell you this but...” Kara cut Lena off by placing a finger over her lips.

“Are you sure on what you’re about to say? Don’t say it, if you don’t mean it.” 

“Kara Danvers. Defender of the Earth. I love you, I have always loved you and I will love you forever.” Lena leaned in to kiss Kara, but got stopped.

“If we’re going by actual names here, it’s Kara Zor-El but whatever, you know, it doesn’t matter, I-“ Lena stopped her with a kiss. 

They pulled apart and looked at each other in the eyes, those green emerald eyes staring back into the eyes of the ocean, it was like nature and the sea, coming together, fitting perfectly. Who would have thought of it? A Luthor and A Super. Together, in more ways than just one.


End file.
